E vissero tutti felici e contenti
by LadyofShadow
Summary: La storia di Cenerentola riadattata per i personaggi di Harry Potter. Cioè, veramente con cenerentola non c'entra una mazza
1. Cenerentola cap1

**CENERENTOLA**

**Genere: **sentimentale

**Pairing: **Draco /  Ginny

**Rating:** i primi 4 libri

**Note: **la storia di Cenerentola riveduta e corretta, per i personaggi di Harry Potter, che si troveranno in uno scenario completamente nuovo ma abbastanza allegorico. Una storia in cui l'amore, la guerra, il bene e il male si affrontano e si mescolano sullo sfondo di un magico medioevo.

**Cast:**

**Cenerentola **– Ginny

**Principe** – Draco

**Re** – Lucius Malfoy

**Famiglia di cenerentola** – i Weasley

**Dio sanguinario** – Voldemort (solo citato)

**Sacerdotessa del dio e maga di corte** – Pansy Parkinson

**Fondatori del movimento reazionario** – Harry, Hermione

**Comparse:**

Tiger, Goyle, Hagrid, Peter Minus Altri personaggi che non dico per non rovinavi la sorpresa: 

i di Harry Potter, che si troveranno in uno scenario completamente 

Come ogni fiaba che si rispetti, comincia con…

C'era una volta, da qualche parte in Gran Bretagna, un piccolo regno di cui ormai si è persa memoria. Se anche un tempo era stato un luogo pacifico e felice, nei giorni della nostra storia il malcontento serpeggiava tra il popolo, a causa del re tirannico che governava la regione. 

Ma prima di occuparci di questo, dobbiamo tornare indietro ancora di qualche anno, quando, in un freddo giorno di Marzo, due poveri genitori si vedono costretti a separarsi dalla loro unica figlia femmina. 

********

Spifferi di freddo penetravano i poveri, consunti stracci di Ginny, che sonnecchiava accucciata su un mucchio di paglia in un angolo. I suoi fratelli dormivano della grossa, rannicchiati intorno a lei nell'unica stanza della casa. Il fuoco nel camino si stava ormai spegnendo e niente pareva più in grado di tenere lontano il freddo della notte. La ragazza sbirciò nell'oscurità, fino a trovare le sagome dei due genitori, che parlottavano seduti al vecchio tavolo. Cosa ci facevano ancora svegli?

Tese l'orecchio e chiuse gli occhi, fingendo di dormire. Il rumore del vento copriva le parole dei due, ma lei colse ugualmente un brandello di conversazione:

- Arthur, no, non la mia Ginny – diceva la madre con voce stridula

- Molly, lo sai che non possiamo… siamo troppo poveri… vedrai, starà bene – sussurrò il padre in modo quasi incomprensibile, accarezzandole i capelli rossi 

La donna scoppiò a piangere

- ma così, tutta sola… è ancora così piccola, avrà domani dieci anni -

- tesoro, non possiamo fare più niente per lei… calmati adesso. È l'unica cosa da fare. Anche a me dispiace, lo sai –

- lo so, Arthur… ma la mia bambina… se penso che potrei non rivederla mai più! –

La sua voce tremava dai singhiozzi. Arthur le prese una mano e strinse con dolcezza.

- ma no, amore, cosa dici… è solo per poco tempo, poi potrà tornare –

"Tornare? Starà bene? Tutta sola? _Non rivederla mai pi_??" Una morsa di paura si chiuse sul cuore di Ginny, facendola tremare ancor più violentemente. La sua mamma, il suo papà, volevano mandarla via. Era solo un peso per loro.

Calde lacrime presero a scendere sulle sue guance. Incapace di fermarle, incapace di pensare ad altro, Ginny pianse silenziosamente fino a scivolare tra le braccia di Morfeo. Quella notte sognò di svegliarsi, la mattina dopo, con la sua famiglia. Bill e Charlie, i suoi fratelli più grandi, erano tornati dalla città per festeggiare il suo compleanno, e i suoi genitori le promettevano che non l'avrebbero abbandonata mai. E sognò che sarebbero vissuti tutti insieme, per sempre felici e contenti, nella piccola casa con una stanza sola.

La mattina dopo partì con sua madre alla volta del palazzo reale, dove sarebbe diventata una delle tante servette sfruttate e sottopagate. Erano partite all'alba e la piccola non aveva neanche potuto salutare i suoi fratelli, già al lavoro nei campi. Per tutto il tragitto non spiaccicarono una parola. 

Poche ore dopo il tramonto, finalmente, giunsero alle porte del castello, così splendido e maestoso che pareva brillare di luce propria. 

"Beh, buon compleanno, Ginny" biascicò la ragazza, sorridendo tristemente.

********************************************************

E da quel giorno sono passati cinque anni. Il palazzo era così grande da poter ospitare, oltre alla corte, centinaia e centinaia di servi, che abitavano pidocchiose cuccette sotto le cucine. Ma per ora lasciamo la piccola Ginny dov'è e spostiamoci altrove: ai piani più alti, sopra i grandi saloni e i giardini fioriti, sopra gli alloggi delle dame e dei cavalieri, sopra la Sala del Consiglio del Re, nella torre più alta e sfarzosa, i sovrani discutevano un problema pressante. 

- Il ragazzo ha già sedici anni, Narcissa. È ora che prenda moglie – diceva il Re misurando a grandi passi la stanza

- Ma Lucius, finora ha rifiutato ogni ragazza che gli abbiamo proposto – gli fece notare lei

- Appunto! – nervoso, batté un pugno sul tavolo. – Sto perdendo la pazienza! –

- Su, su, caro, calmati. Perché non gli diamo un'ultima possibilità? Organizziamo un ballo invitando tutte le ragazze di sangue blu del regno e di quelli vicini – 

- E va bene. Ma è l'ultima possibilità. Se non si decide, sarò io a scegliere per lui. –

Intanto, vicino alla pozza artificiale dello splendido giardino, un principe annoiato lanciava sassi nell'acqua, increspando con ampi cerchi la calma superficie del lago. 

- Mio principe – una voce alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare.

- Ah, Pansy – disse voltandosi verso la ragazza – cosa ci fai qui? –

- Passeggiavo in giardino. È una giornata splendida, non trovate? –

- Si… -

"splendida, come ogni cosa qui. Non ne posso più di cose splendide"

- …perfetta – aggiunse, con una nota sarcastica nella voce.

Se anche lei se ne accorse, non lo diede a vedere. Pansy Parkinson, Somma Sacerdotessa e Maga di Corte, era innamorata persa del principe. Si sedette accanto a lui sull'erba, stando bene attenta a non spiegazzare l'abito di seta rosa pallido, gentile dono della regina. 

- Avete sentito? Vostro padre ha organizzato un ballo in vostro onore – 

- Già… - "un altro pallosissimo ballo, a fare da premio in palio per decine di ochette tirate a lucido" 

- Ci sarai anche tu al ballo, Pansy? – la ragazza arrossì leggermente

Certo che sarebbe venuta. Era l'erede di un'importante famiglia nobile, e vantava un'alta carica come Maga di Corte. Invece di rispondere, si fece piccola piccola e disse sottovoce

- Se vi compiace, mio principe –

- Nulla potrebbe rendermi più felice – disse cordialmente, come voleva il galateo, ma con voce piatta e annoiata. 

A queste vuote parole, gli occhi della ragazza si illuminarono

- Grazie mio principe –

- Pansy, ci conosciamo da sempre. – sospirò – Perché non mi chiami Draco? –

- M-ma siete il principe, non posso chiamarvi per nome, siete di rango superiore – balbett

"E ti pareva" – Va bene Pansy, come vuoi –

Si alzò e si allontanò verso il castello, lasciandola sola coi suoi pensieri.

"Riuscirò a farmi amare da te, Draco. Dopo il ballo, convincerò tuo padre a sposarci. E tu mi amerai, te lo prometto". Sorrise al pensiero del filtro d'amore che bolliva lentamente nel suo bagno privato. Poi si alzò e si sistemò la gonna, e, gettando un'ultima occhiata al lago, si avventurò tra i cespugli di rose rosse. Mancava ancora qualche ingrediente, spina di rosa e gocce di rugiada, più alcune erbe che aveva in dispensa. "Presto" pensò, euforica "Presto".

********************************************************

Harry passeggiava furtivamente per le vie della capitale, mescolandosi nel fiume di gente che attraversava il mercato. Ogni tanto un carro di passaggio alzava un nugolo di polvere, offrendo un effimero riparo dal sole cocente. 

Era molto imprudente da parte sua, uscire allo scoperto così; Hermione non glie lo avrebbe perdonato. Ma tanto, non l'avrebbe mai saputo. 

- è vergognoso! – stavano discutendo due donne accanto a lui – i prezzi sono aumentati ancora! Come faremo a pagare le tasse, dobbiamo pur vivere! –

- pensi che al re e a quegli altri schifosi là glie ne freghi qualcosa? Vogliono solo più potere, che importa se poi il popolo muore di fame? – 

- mica possiamo farci niente – intervenne un omone dal banco della frutta. Harry lo conosceva fin da piccolo, era un tipo a posto. Nonché un sostenitore della loro causa. Il ragazzo e la sua amica Hermione, infatti, erano i fondatori del movimento reazionario, ma solo pochi amici lo sapevano. Il loro intento era di scatenare una rivoluzione, facendo leva sul malcontento popolare, e rovesciare la monarchia.

- la merce d'importazione ci costa anche a noi mercanti, e il nostro Stato è troppo piccolo per bastare a se stesso – spiegava ora con foga alle due passanti

Harry sapeva che avevano ragione tutti e tre.

- Hagrid, che mi dici dei Finnigan? È un po' che non li vedo in giro – chiese tanto per cambiare discorso

- Ah, Harry, mica ti avevo visto! Come va? – sorrise il gigante dandogli una potente manata sulla spalla. Poi, sottovoce, aggiunse – non dovresti stare qui, Harry, è pericoloso. Se ti prendono… -

- Stai tranquillo. Allora, che mi dici? –

Hagrid scosse la testa – tempi infami, Harry, per tutti. I Finnigan, li hanno presi l'altro giorno. Non avevano soldi per pagare le tasse, e li hanno rinchiusi… - non riuscì a finire la frase. Harry rabbrividì, malgrado la cappa di caldo opprimente. Con un cenno della mano, indicò un'imponente torre grigia che si stagliava contro il cielo limpido del mattino. Era lì che venivano rinchiusi i condannati, senza alcuna distinzione fra i criminali, i debitori o i prigionieri politici. Perché tanto, erano comunque tutti destinati al Rito.

********************************


	2. Cenerentola cap2

Quella sera c'era il novilunio. E novilunio vuol dire Rito. Mentre la Sacerdotessa, nelle sue stanze, si preparava, nella torre grigia il panico serpeggiava tra i prigionieri. Chi avrebbero preso? Chi invece, sarebbe vissuto ancora un mese? O due? La decisione spettava al Re. 

Di solito, i primi ad essere scelti erano i prigionieri politici, i ribelli, per "avvertimento" a tutti quelli ancora in libertà. Ma in mancanza d'altro, andavano bene anche ladruncoli e poveracci. 

Al tramonto, la pesante porta di metallo si aprì, lasciando filtrare un raggio di luce nell'unica grande stanza. Un carceriere reggeva una candela e camminava in testa al gruppo. Dietro di lui, un pugno di guardie lo seguivano pronti a prendere in custodia gli sfortunati di turno.

Uno di loro srotolò una pergamena con il marchio reale e cominciò ad elencare dei nomi, come un macabro prof che chiama gli alunni alla cattedra. Le altre guardie intanto, liberavano dalle catene i prescelti e li mettevano in fila fuori dalla porta, strettamente sorvegliati. 

Ogni volta, chiamavano sette persone. Poi, finalmente, se ne andavano, lasciando un terribile senso di sollievo nel cuore dei sopravvissuti. 

*******************************

E' affascinante la violenza? Per alcuni, si. Ci desensibilizza la violenza? Certo. Ci aiuta a tollerare la violenza? Naturalmente. Ottunde la nostra empatia per gli altri esseri umani? Senza dubbio. 

"Dieci anni. Sono dieci anni che una volta al mese devo assistere a quello stupido Rito!"

Precisamente, da quando aveva otto anni, da quando era stato giudicato abbastanza grande per vedere. All'inizio, l'aveva spaventato, aveva riempito i suoi incubi di morte, ma col passare del tempo il Rito era diventato parte della sua routine. E poi, quattro anni prima, Pansy aveva preso il posto della vecchia Sacerdotessa. Quella ragazza piaceva ai suoi genitori, di conseguenza non piaceva a lui. È una cosa matematica. 

Perso nei suoi pensieri, il principe non si accorse di essere arrivato alle porte del Tempio. Non era ancora mezzanotte, il grande orologio del campanile segnava le undici e quaranta. A quell'ora, Pansy e le vergini del tempio stavano di certo recitando l'evocazione, un processo lungo che richiedeva diversi minuti.

Sospirando, Draco tornò sui suoi passi. Non poteva farsi vedere in giro senza la sua scorta.

*************************************************************************

Giunse infine la mezzanotte, e le porte del Tempio si spalancarono per lasciare entrare la famiglia reale (unici spettatori). Draco prese posto accanto a suo padre, e attese. "Tutto come al solito" pensò. "Un altro bello spettacolo" 

Poco dopo, fecero entrare i prigionieri, vestiti per l'occasione di una lunga tunica bianca. La Sacerdotessa fece segno di avvicinarsi alla statua del Dio, una specie di mostro umanoide con la faccia tipo serpente seduto a terra. Lei benedisse ciascuno di loro con gesti rituali e parole arcane, poi si inchinò e si fece da parte. Rispondendo alla sua evocazione, la statua prese vita e spalancò l'enorme bocca. 

Pansy cadde in trance – grande Voldemort, accetta la nostra offerta – proclamò con una voce di qualche tono più bassa

Un impercettibile brivido corse lungo la schiena di Draco. 

Le vittime si mossero automaticamente verso la statua; ovvio che erano stati tutti drogati, e non sapevano quello che facevano. Salirono in fila indiana su una lunga scalinata di marmo e precipitarono nelle fauci del Dio.

Nessuno sapeva cosa ci fosse al di là di quel varco buio – o almeno, nessuno era mai tornato per raccontarlo. 

Veloce com'era cominciato, tutto finì e le candele che illuminavano il Tempio si spensero in un alito di vento. Dei servi accesero lanterne per far luce ai sovrani, e fecero strada fino al grande portone. 

"questi rituali sono così macabri!" rifletteva il principe "servissero a qualcosa, poi"

- il Rito serve a propiziare il raccolto e a proteggerci dalle epidemie – disse una voce alle sue spalle

- Ah, Pansy. Lo sai che mi da fastidio quando mi leggi nel pensiero – disse in tono distratto

La ragazza non era molto brava a dissimulare rabbia e frustrazione

- chiedo scusa, mio principe – fece un piccolo inchino coreografico

- comunque sei stata impeccabile –

- grazie, mio principe – il suo tono era decisamente sollevato, ora

- bene… puoi andare, ora – si costrinse a dire, pur intendendo "levati dai piedi"

"macchè raccolto… sono tre mesi che non cade una goccia d'acqua! Tutte sciocchezze!" 

Si costrinse a scacciare dalla mente questi pensieri; se qualcuno l'avesse saputo… tremò, nonostante fosse una notte tiepida. Se qualcuno l'avesse saputo, principe o non principe, sarebbe stato condannato per alto tradimento ed eresia. 

*******************************

Da giorni, ormai, in città si stavano riversando le migliori famiglie del regno e di quelli confinanti, attirate come mosche al miele dalla promessa della lussuosa festa da ballo. Mai come allora la differenza tra l'aristocrazia e il popolo era stata così marcata. Inoltre, mai come allora ladri e truffatori si erano arricchiti tanto in così poco tempo. 

Il traffico era moltiplicato e vistose carrozze circolavano intasando le vie già strette, correndo a rotta di collo senza curarsi troppo dei pedoni. E, un giorno, inevitabilmente…

- hey tu! Attento! –

Una mano bloccò la spalla di Harry appena in tempo per evitargli di essere calpestato da un grosso cavallo da guerra. 

- e stai più attento, lurido straccione – gridò la voce irata del cavaliere

Harry stava per ribattere, ma il tizio che l'aveva salvato lo trascinò via dalla campana di folla che si era formata

- dì, ti sei bevuto il cervello? –

Il giovane si voltò per fronteggiarlo – ma è lui che mi è venuto addosso! –

L'altro ragazzo era più alto di lui, aveva i capelli rossi e un vestito vecchio pieno di toppe.

- Lo so, c'ero anch'io, sai? – disse con una vena di sarcasmo – ma è pericoloso mettersi contro certa gente –

Harry sbuffò infastidito – quel pallone gonfiato non mi faceva nessuna paura. –

Il rosso non aprì bocca. 

- a proposito, non ti ho ancora ringraziato – 

- per cosa? –

- mi hai salvato la vita –

- ah, beh… ma figurati. Io sono Ron Weasley –

Gli porse la mano, e Harry la strinse

- Harry Potter –

Era la nascita di una grande amicizia. Qualcosa che avrebbe sconvolto per sempre la vita del piccolo regno.

********************************************************************************


	3. Cenerentola cap3

Ginny osservava dalla porta socchiusa il via vai di persone che lavoravano per allestire l'immenso salone da ballo; questa atmosfera frenetica la faceva pensare a un grande alveare in piena attività. Quanto le sarebbe piaciuto anche solo assistere al ballo di quella sera! Ma lei era solo aiuto-cuoca, una serva povera in canna, neanche un miracolo l'avrebbe avvicinata a quel mondo di sfarzose feste e ricchezza vergognosa. 

"Sognare però non costa nulla" sorrise fra se. 

Perché potevano toglierle la famiglia, le sue poche cose, la dignità, anche la vita… ma i suoi sogni non glie li avrebbero mai strappati!

- Ginny! Scendi dalle nuvole e vedi di darmi una mano! –

Una voce aspra la chiamò 

- arrivo, arrivo – "vecchia pazza schiavista" aggiunse mentalmente

- tò, prendi e pulisci la cucina – le porse una scopa consunta 

"Uff… sissignora" ma Ginny sapeva che era inutile lamentarsi: era la vecchia arpia a comandare, in vece dei padroni, che mai si sarebbero spinti tanto in basso. "Anzi, probabilmente ora sono tutti intenti ad addobbarsi come pavoni in vista della festa" pensò la ragazza con rabbia. 

A volte la vita è proprio ingiusta.

****************************

La grande Sala da ballo si stava riempiendo di gente sotto lo sguardo annoiato del principe. Avrebbe preferito starsene in pace, quella sera, ma c'era una festa in suo onore e sarebbe stato molto… scortese da parte sua, non parteciparvi.

- Il Conte e la Contessa De Mollow, e la loro figlia Elizabeth – annunciò il paggio all'ingresso.

Un'altra famiglia di nobili vestiti a festa fece il suo ingresso (secondo Draco tutte quelle gemme li facevano assomigliare ad alberi di Natale, ma non fece commenti). Neanche la ragazza era un gran che. 

Camminarono con elegante portamento attraverso le due ali di folla e s'inchinarono ai piedi del palco reale, come molti prima di loro. Il re e soprattutto la regina sembravano compiaciuti di tutta quella riverenza, e il principe si costrinse a sorridere.

E così anche quella serata passò, tra musica e balli, risate e profumi esotici, e gioielli che sfavillavano alla luce delle torce, come ogni altra benedetta festa organizzata dai reali. Draco dovette ballare a turno con ogni pretendente, e alla fine era esausto. Avrebbe voluto andare in camera sua, buttarsi sul letto e risvegliarsi tra qualche anno…

Ma ovviamente i suoi genitori non glie l'avrebbero mai permesso.

Pansy guardava il suo amato principe ballare con tutte quelle sbarbine, elargendo grandi sorrisi a tutte. "Ma si, divertiti, mio adorato. Domani a quest'ora tu mi amerai e il nostro matrimonio non sarà più solo un sogno. Non sarà difficile convincere i tuoi genitori".

********************************************************

Un'ora prima dell'alba, quando tutti gli invitati ebbero lasciato il palazzo per recarsi ai loro alloggi privati, nella grande sala vuota fecero il loro ingresso i servi addetti alla pulizia. 

"Questa sala è enorme" pensò Ginny, distrutta al solo pensiero di raccogliere tutti quei festoni "dobbiamo finire prima dell'alba. Non ce la faremo mai!"

- coraggio – disse un ragazzo accanto a lei, notando il suo sguardo perso – magari troviamo in giro qualche gioiello o moneta d'oro –

Ginny sorrise all'entusiasmo dei suoi 'colleghi'. Entusiasmo che proprio non riusciva a condividere.

Al di sopra di ogni più rosea previsione, al sorgere del sole il grande locale era così pulito che si sarebbe potuto mangiare per terra. 

Ginny si stava ritirando in silenzio dalla porta laterale insieme agli altri, quando qualcosa la fermò. Vide la sua ombra sfocata allungarsi nella luce rossa dell'alba, che colorava le pareti dando l'impressione che la stanza stesse andando a fuoco. I cristalli del lampadario brillavano come stelle, perfino il suo misero vestito di cotone bianco sembrava quello di una principessa, tempestato di rubini. Ginny sapeva che l'illusione sarebbe durata poco, ma si sentì salire le lacrime davanti a tanto splendore.

"Non fare la stupida" si impose "è solo il sole"

a nonostante tutto, non seppe resistere alla tentazione di attraversare le porte a vetro e uscire nell'aria fresca del giardino. Non l'aveva mai visto da vicino; ai servitori era proibito uscire dal castello, eccezion fatta per i giardinieri. E li, con la rugiada sotto i piedi e il profumo delle rose, si sentì per la prima volta in pace col mondo.

***********************************

"Domani dovrò scegliere la mia sposa davanti a centinaia di persone" pensava Draco "Domani, anzi,… oggi" disse, lanciando un'occhiata al sole nascente.

Quanto avrebbe voluto che il tempo si fermasse.

"Non sorgere, ti prego" disperava mentre 'domani' era alle porte. 

Però, tutta quella luce soffusa… così calda, rossa e oro… non c'era niente da fare, anche nei momenti peggiori riusciva comunque a calmarlo.

Chi avrebbe pensato che Draco fosse il principe, vedendolo in quel momento? Un ragazzo, sdraiato sull'erba, vestito in modo abbastanza modesto: poteva passare per un qualsiasi cortigiano di basso conto che avesse fatto le ore piccole.

Sorridendo a quel pensiero, sbatté le palpebre per togliere l'umidità che gli appesantiva le ciglia.

"O forse sono solo io che ho sonno… non riesco quasi a tenere gli occhi aperti"

Mentre scivolava dolcemente nel mondo dei sogni, un ultimo pensiero gli aleggiò nella mente: "se qualcuno mi trovasse qui, adesso, passerei dei seri guai."

*********************************************

Era più o meno la stessa cosa che pensava Ginny in quel momento. Ma respinse con forza quell'avvertimento a decise di fare un giretto in giardino. Quando mai le sarebbe ricapitato? E tanto non c'era nessuno in giro. Raggiunse un grosso albero carico di tenere gemme. Si appoggiò al tronco e cominciò a canticchiare, involontariamente, la canzone che sua madre le cantava sempre da piccola. 

*******

Fu l'eco portato dal vento di una dolce cantilena a risvegliare il bell'addormentato. Si stropicciò gli occhi e si decise ad alzarsi, tanto più che avrebbe dovuto farsi trovare nelle sue stanze entro pochi minuti. 

Si alzò, diretto al portone secondario, quando vide una ragazza appoggiata ad un albero, che canticchiava ad occhi chiusi. Allora era stata lei a svegliarlo con quella dolcissima voce! Si avvicinò senza fare rumore, ma la ragazza non diede segno di essersi accorta di lui, restava immobile con il viso rivolto verso il sole a godere dei primi pallidi raggi. Draco si ritrovò a pensare che era davvero bella, nonostante fosse vestita poveramente come una serva e anche un po' sporca di fuliggine. Aveva i capelli rossi e un viso innocente, ma un corpo terribilmente sensuale sotto la tunica aderente. E sembrava così piccola, indifesa…

Draco si avvicinò fino a trovarsi a meno di un metro da lei. Niente, nessuna reazione. Il ragazzo si avvicinò ancora, cautamente… era così bella… così vicina…

Senza pensarci troppo, Draco la strinse a se e la baciò con trasporto.

La ragazza, dopo una attimo di stupore e smarrimento, si riscosse e si divincolò, dandogli uno spintone che lo mandò a terra.

Draco non era abituato ad essere trattato così, si rialzò furioso e fece un passo avanti. Ginny si ritrasse, spaventata, fece per scappare, ma lui la trattenne per un braccio. Come si permetteva, quella piccola serva?, lui era il principe e mai nessuna prima di allora aveva osato rifiutarlo. 

- Ti prego – sussurrò lei tra le lacrime – ti prego, lasciami… -

Il primo istinto di Draco fu quello di lasciarla, pur di vederla smettere di piangere così, ma aveva la sensazione che sarebbe scappata e non l'avrebbe più rivista. La trasse a se e la baciò di nuovo, e stavolta lei non oppose resistenza; dopo un po' cominciò a ricambiare il bacio, con passione.

**************************

Ginny canticchiava sommessamente la sua canzoncina, quando si sentì premere qualcosa sulle labbra; qualcosa di caldo e morbido, che sembrava… aprì gli occhi e si accorse che qualcuno la stava baciando. Si divincolò e spinse via con forza il ragazzo, che cadde a sedere.

Ma come si era permesso? "Nessuno può baciarmi così, cristo, che vergogna!" Guardò timorosa il ragazzo. Era più alto e più forte di lei, avrebbe potuto costringerla a fare qualcos'altro, senza preoccuparsi troppo del suo consenso. E tra l'altro, sembrava furioso. Ginny cercò di scappare, ma lui la riprese prima che potesse fare un passo.

- Ti prego – sussurrò lei tra le lacrime – ti prego, lasciami… -

Lo fissò negli occhi; era davvero carino, a prima vista non l'aveva notato… era il ragazzo più bello che avesse mai visto. Aveva i capelli color dell'oro e uno sguardo fiero che sottolineava i lineamenti delicati

"Ginny, ma cosa stai pensando?" si riscosse "devo andarmene, subito" 

Ma non fece tempo a convincersi di questo che il bel biondino la trasse a se e la baciò dolcemente, e dopo un attimo di indecisione lei non poté fare altro che ricambiare il bacio, con la speranza che durasse il più a lungo possibile…

Quando si staccarono, il ragazzo le passò teneramente una mano nei capelli, dicendo con tono affettuoso: - scusami, non volevo spaventarti,... come ti chiami? –

- Ginny – rispose – lavoro qui come serva. E tu, chi sei? –

- Mi chiamo Draco. Io non lavoro qui, ci vivo soltanto – aggiunse con un mesto sorriso

La ragazza si ritrasse timorosa – voi siete un cortigiano? –

- No. Sono il principe –

**************************


End file.
